


The Times Dani Was a Total Bottom

by Raginage



Series: Youniverse [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm so sorry for this, Shameless Smut, Top Jamie and Bottom Dani going at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raginage/pseuds/Raginage
Summary: A collection of one shots from my "You" fic "I Was Made for Loving You"This is what happens when you're friends with Shananigans402 and you let her talk you into writing something that would probably never happen but something we both want to see.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Youniverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205558
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	The Times Dani Was a Total Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shananigans402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shananigans402/gifts).



> One shot summary: Eight months after their move to Vermont, Jamie and Dani have Dawn over to help her with a smooth transition into moving to America. Dani can't help but notice Dawn has a puppy type of love for Jamie, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her a bit jealous.
> 
> So the question is: What happens when jealous Dani teases Jamie a little too much while their friend is staying over?
> 
> Smut and major top energy, that's what.

_**Eight months into their move to Vermont…** _

Jamie and Dani both stood side by side at the exit gate for the Vermont Burlington Airport. Every time Jamie glanced next to her, she would see Dani biting at her nails with a worried look in her eyes.

“Poppins, you’re making me nervous and I don’t even know what you’re nervous about.” Jamie smirked when she saw Dani quickly lower her fingers from her mouth.

“It’s just been eight months since we’ve seen her and I guess I just don’t know what to expect.” Dani’s eyes dropped to her feet and then rolled back up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze.

“You’re not still convinced she had a crush on me, are you?” Jamie’s crooked smile remained on her face as she watched Dani shift uncomfortably. “Dani-” Jamie was cut off before she could say anything further.

“I know, you think I’m being a _bloody git_ ,” Dani attempted her best impression of her girlfriend’s accent, earning herself a gentle nudge from Jamie.

“God, I hate it when you try to imitate me, it’s adorable, but I hate it.” Jamie wrapped her arm around Dani’s waist and pulled her closely into her side.

“But seriously Jamie, her crush on you was so obvious.” Dani rested her temple against Jamie’s shoulder, allowing herself to be comforted by the other woman.

“Dani, it wasn’t a crush. She was just bloody grateful to the both of us for rescuing her,” Jamie sighed. “What would you do after being kept in a fuckin’ attic for a year and a half? I’d probably attach myself to the people who rescued me as well.”

“Right, but she practically lived at our apartment the last two weeks we stayed in Bly, following you everywhere.” Dani lifted her head off of Jamie’s shoulder and she looked ahead as she saw a large number of people heading towards the exit gate they were standing behind.

“Right, and you were with me every time she followed me around, so who’s to say she wasn’t following you? I mean, I didn’t even technically rescue her, Poppins. That was all you, coming in all hulk like and takin’ Viola down for us. My bloody hero, and hers as well.” Jamie smiled as she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dani’s cheek.

“You should see the way she looks at you,” Dani shoved her hands into her coat pockets and glanced at Jamie.

“Oh and how does she look at me?” Jamie rolled her eyes.

Dani looked ahead and frowned, “like that.” She nodded towards a tall brunette quickly approaching them, a big smile spread across her face.

“Hey guys,” Dawn dropped her bags and quickly wrapped her arms around Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie could see Dani huff and cross her arms as she patted Dawn’s back in a welcoming manner.

“Hey Dawn, good to see ya.” Jamie cleared her throat and pulled back from the tight embrace.

“Dani,” Dawn smiled and pulled Dani into a hug. Dani could see Jamie smirking behind Dawn’s back so she subtly lifted her middle finger as she kept her arms wrapped around Dawn’s waist.

“We’re so happy to see you again, how’ve you been?” Dani smiled as she pulled away. As much as she felt a little bit uneasy of having Dawn around again, she knew Dawn was a good person with good intentions, and even if she did have feelings towards Jamie, they were coming from a place of gratitude and were most likely feelings she couldn’t exactly help.

She knew she never had to worry about Dawn acting on those feelings, or Jamie even allowing her to do such a thing. However, Dani couldn’t help how protective she felt over Jamie, it wasn’t coming from a place of possessiveness, or control. After everything that had gone on with Viola, almost losing Jamie twice, she refused to let a third time even come close. She knew it was petty, silly even, to feel jealousy towards Dawn’s school girl crush on Jamie. But something always ignited inside of her every time she saw Dawn staring at Jamie with those bright green eyes and that beautiful big smile, laughing at anything and everything that comes out of Jamie’s mouth. It was something she hated, something she never quite felt comfortable feeling - but it was also a feeling she knew she could get relieved of later on in the night when she and Jamie would be alone once again.

“I’ve been good,” Dawn smiled, but neither Dani nor Jamie were convinced. Dawn could immediately tell this was the case, she laughed and shook her head. “That obvious, yeah?”

“Just a bit,” Dani chuckled. “Tell us, what's going on?” Dani watched as Jamie grabbed Dawn’s suitcase and rolled it behind them as they began making their way to the exit doors.

Dawn sighed as she dragged her feet, “just haven’t been getting any sleep since I moved out of my sister’s flat. I’m too bloody scared all the time, I feel like she’s still always around and watching me.”

Dani’s heart broke as she listened to Dawn, she knew what she was referring to, only she had Jamie around which at least brought some form of comfort to her. “I”m so sorry, Dawn. I know exactly what you mean.” Dani wrapped her arm around Dawn’s shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. “But, you’re here with us now. Far away from London, there’s no way Viola would be able to travel here, she’d be flagged right away.”  
Dani looked over at Jamie, who nodded. “Exactly, nothin’ to fear but snow and cold weather over here, you’re safe.” Jamie smiled.

“You’ll stay with us until we find you a place, then we’ll get you nice and settled and help find you a job. You’ll fit right into the community.” Dani smiled softly.

“Thank you,” Dawn looked at Jamie, cleared her throat and looked at Dani, “both of you.”

“Course, it’s what friends are for.” Jamie grabbed a hold of Dani’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Here, the car is over this way, can’t wait to show you around Vermont. You’re gonna fuckin’ love it.” Jamie beamed.

Dawn watched Jamie with wide eyes and rosy cheeks as she talked to Dani about all the places she wanted to show Dawn during their time together. She watched the way Jamie’s smile grew as they discussed dinner plans for later in the evening, and the way her nose crinkled when snow started falling out of the blue. “Yeah,” she breathed out. “I can definitely see myself loving it here.”

______________

“Here, let me get the plates.” Dawn rested her hand on Dani’s when she saw Dani make an attempt of clearing her plate from the table. “It’s the least I can do after that amazing supper you just fed me.”

“Oh Dawn, you don’t have to do that. You’re our guest.” Dani shook her head but before she could grab the plate, Dawn had already lifted it from the table.

“Nonsense, you guys are letting me stay here for a couple of weeks, I need to repay you somehow.” Dawn smiled as she collected Dani’s and Jamie’s plates from the table as well.

Jamie leaned back and patted her belly with both hands, “well if you’re really lookin’ to pay us back, I could go for some of those famous brownies of yours.” Jamie wiggled her eyebrows.

“How can you still think about food? Seriously, I just watched you eat a full plate and then some.” Dani chuckled and shook her head. “Where do you put it all?”

“Ah, that’s for me to know and for you to never find out, Poppins.” Jamie winked and watched as her girlfriend slowly approached her with mischievous eyes.

Dani leaned down and brought her lips to Jamie’s ear, “I guess we’ll just have to give you an extra long workout tonight, you know, to burn off all of those calories.” Her breath lingered against Jamie’s jaw, which clenched as she felt a warmth pool between her legs. She looked up at Dani as she pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. Dani smirked and shrugged off the interaction as she made her way over to the sink, to help Dawn with the dishes. Jamie bit her bottom lip as her eyes remained on Dani, she eventually shook her head to clear her thoughts and got up from the table to finish cleaning up.

Once the dishes were done, the three of them decided to sit down and watch a few episodes of The Office, a show Dani had insisted Jamie get into once they moved to America, claiming it was so much better than the U.K version.

“As funny as this show is, Poppins, it’s definitely not as funny as the U.K version.” Jamie smirked as she looked over at Dani, who was laughing at something that had just happened in the show. “Dawn, for once I’m not the only non-American here, please tell this one how great the U.K version is?” Jamie looked over at Dawn and winked.

“Oh, I-” Dawn’s cheeks turned red, she quickly looked towards the TV and shrugged. “Definitely, the U.K version is definitely better than the American one.” Dawn then looked back at Jamie and felt her heart beat out of her chest when she saw Jamie’s bright smile.

“Told ya, which means we definitely need to watch the U.K version next.” Jamie put her arm around Dani’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Didn’t the U.K version only last two seasons though, because season two was so poorly written?” Dani cocked an eyebrow.

“I dunno, I only watched a few episodes from season one.” Jamie laughed when she felt Dani’s elbow gently push into her side.

“Asshole,” Dani mumbled.

“You two are so cute,” Dawn fawned over the two of them as Jamie started pinching at Dani’s sides, causing the other woman to twist and turn beside her, laughing hysterically.

“Okay, you win. Truce,” Dani was breathless as she kept shifting her body away from Jamie. “Truce,” she yelled out in a panic.

“Damn right,” Jamie smirked. She then pulled away from Dani and sat back down, putting her focus back onto the television screen.

A couple of episodes later, the three of them had kept quiet as they got increasingly invested into the series. Jamie had her arm around Dani’s shoulder and started to run her fingers up and down the length of her arm. Suddenly Jamie felt a warm palm resting on top of her leg, she could see Dani’s bottom lip slightly tucked in between her teeth as her concentration remained on the screen in front of them. Jamie’s breath hitched as she felt Dani’s hand lightly guide itself deeper into her thigh.

Jamie cleared her throat and nearly moaned as she felt Dani’s hand then slowly make its way up the inside, towards her core.

Jamie closed her eyes and thanked a God she didn’t believe in that there was a blanket over the both of them. She then leaned into Dani and brought her lips up to her ear. “Poppins,” her voice came out soft but raspy.

“Mmhm?” Dan’s fingers were now gently running up and down over top of Jamie’s sweatpants, teasing her entrance in the lightest way possible.

“What are you doin’?” Jamie’s heart sped up, she took a chance and glanced over at Dawn, who had her eyes shut and her head rested against the back of the couch,

“Nothing,” Dani taunted, her tone innocent and sweet like honey despite the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Suddenly Jamie felt Dani’s fingers tugging at the hem of her pants, slowly creeping her hand inside. Jamie cleared her throat and quickly stood up. She looked down at Dani, her eyes shot daggers as she fixed her sweatpants.

Dawn had jumped forward and cussed as she felt a sudden kink in her neck from the uncomfortable position her neck had been in just moments earlier. “Jesus, what’s going on?” She looked around the room and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Nothin’ sorry, thought I saw a spider.” Jamie mumbled, her eyes avoided looking in Dani’s direction.

“Right,” Dawn unlocked her phone and her eyes widened. “Well I’m gonna go change for bed,” she yawned. She then walked away, leaving Dani and Jamie alone in the room.

Jamie turned her head, ready to say something but was immediately pulled forward, and back onto the couch. Dani wasted no time in swinging herself around Jamie’s hips and straddling her, she then brought her hands and rested them on the back of Jamie’s neck. “Christ Dani,” Jamie gasped as she was pushed backwards, deeper into the couch - Dani’s lips suddenly on hers.

Jamie could feel Dani’s tongue brushing against her bottom lip, which caused her to lose track of her surroundings and immediately part her lips, granting Dani further access.

Dani’s tongue tangled into hers and she felt herself grow weak as Dani’s hips started to move against her lap, causing a friction that was driving Jamie crazy.

“God, I need you so bad.” Dani whispered into her mouth.

Suddenly, Jamie’s hands were on her shoulders and Dani was being pushed away from her. “Do you think I’m bloody stupid?” Jamie’s eyes searched Dani’s.

“What, no? Why would you ask that?” Dani’s tone was once again innocent and sweet.

“Poppins,” Jamie husked. “You’re trying to have Dawn walk out and see us all over each other, and I’m not havin’ it.”

“Again,” Dani raised her arms and gently twisted them out of the firm grip on her shoulders before catching Jamie’s wrists and moving her hands down to her ass. “I have no idea,” she leaned forward and brought her mouth up to Jamie’s ear. “What you’re talking about,” she gently nipped at Jamie’s earlobe, causing an involuntary moan from her girlfriend.

Just then, both women heard the guest bedroom door open, and Jamie quickly moved herself from underneath Dani.

Dawn walked back towards the living room and into the kitchen. “Well guys, I’m absolutely exhausted so I’m going to be heading to bed.” She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and turned to face them. “See you both in the morning, sleep well.” Dawn smiled and then headed to the bedroom, closing the door behind her once again.

“Well, I think Dawn has the right idea.” Dani’s hand clasped her own thighs. “I’m going to get ready for bed as well.” She smiled, a naive look flashed in her eyes. She then got up from the couch and started to walk towards their bedroom. “See you in there,” she sang playfully.

________________

Dani was rummaging through her dresser, topless, looking for a clean shirt to wear to bed. She heard the door open and then gently close, she smiled as she heard light footsteps approach her from behind. Suddenly, her hips were being pushed into the dresser as she felt Jamie’s body pressing against her.

“So you chose tonight to be a lil tease, did ya?” Jamie whispered against her ear and Dani closed her eyes as she felt a hand snake it’s way up her abdomen.

“I- I was doing no such thing,” Dani stuttered as she felt Jamie’s palm press into her nipple.

“Bollocks,” Jamie used her free hand and lowered it to Dani’s cunt, cupping her through her panties and pulling Dani further back into her own wetness. “You like to be a fuckin’ tease, because you know what it bloody does to me.” Dani could tell by the raspiness in Jamie’s voice just how turned on she was. Jamie wiggled her hand down Dani’s soaked underwear and used her middle finger to brush against Dani’s clit. “You get me all worked up out there, just to say goodnight and go to bed? I don’t fuckin’ think so, Poppins.” Jamie rubbed her finger against Dani’s slit, moving through the wetness.

“Fuck,” Dani leaned her head back onto Jamie’s shoulder as she felt Jamie’s finger circle around her throbbing bud.

“You like that, do ya?” Jamie’s mouth was pressed tightly against Dani’s ear, her fingers tweaked at Dani’s nipple as her other hand continued to tease Dani’s folds. “If you want to be a fuckin’ tease, then you have to deal with the consequences, yeah?” And just like that, Jamie removed her hand from Dani’s center and her back was suddenly met with cool air as Jamie pulled away.

Dani closed her eyes and leaned forward onto the dresser, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Jamie,” she whined. She pushed herself off the dresser and looked into the mirror. She could see Jamie directly behind her, eyes darkened with lust as she watched Dani pout.

“My rules, don’t whine to me when we both know this is exactly what you wanted.” Jamie watched as Dani started to turn around and she quickly shook her head. “Don’t turn around, you can use the mirror if you want to see me.” Jamie looked Dani up and down, her lips slightly curled as she watched Dani through the mirror, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Jamie-” Dani started but was cut off.

“Let me ask you somethin’,'' Jamie walked back over to Dani and stood directly behind her, their eyes met through the mirror. “Do you think whining is going to earn you pity?” Jamie pushed Dani’s body closer to the dresser. Dani rested both hands on top of the surface and Jamie pushed down on her back, bending her over.

Jamie used her foot to tap both of Dani’s feet, causing her to spread her legs even farther apart. “These need to come off,” Jamie hooked her fingers around Dani’s panties and pulled them down. “Good,” she smirked.

“Please Jamie, I need you so bad.” Dani’s hips jerked as she felt Jamie’s finger tips graze the inside of her thighs.

“Bet you do,” Jamie hummed. “But first we need to go over my rules.” Jamie kissed Dani’s back as she once again brought her index finger to her slit. “Christ,” Jamie tisked. “You are drippin’,” she teased Dani’s soft folds with her fingers and peppered kisses against her back.

“Rules, Jamie.” Dani groaned.

“Right,” Jamie cleared her throat. “First rule is I call the shots, you don’t get to huff and puff to get your way, got it?” Dani bit her bottom lip and looked back at Jamie in the mirror. She nodded in response and watched as Jamie smiled.

“Second rule, you have to be quiet. We have company over, and I don’t fancy a threesome tonight.” Jamie watched as Dani nodded once again in response.

“Third rule,” Jamie leaned forward into Dani’s ear. “Be a good girl for me, and I’ll let you cum.” She whispered as she slowly pushed her middle finger into Dani’s soaked cunt.

Dani closed her eyes and let out a loud moan as she felt Jamie enter her. “That’s not being fuckin’ quiet, is it?” Jamie pulled her finger out of Dani and raised an eyebrow.

“S-sorry,” Dani stammered. She looked into the mirror and watched as Jamie’s eyes searched up and down the length of her body, she wanted to beg for forgiveness, beg for more of Jamie, but knew it was against the rules.

“Right, well let’s try again.” Jamie pushed through Dani’s folds, this time adding a second finger. Dani’s eyes shut tightly as she dipped her head between her arms that were still resting on top of the dresser surface.

Dani’s hips moved back each time Jamie’s fingers pulled out, and then forward again when Jamie would shove her fingers back into her. Jamie brought her lips to Dani’s shoulder and began kissing and biting as she continued her movement below. She then brought her free hand up to Dani’s nipple and used her fingers to pull and massage as her other hand continued working between her thighs.

“Oh fuck,” Dani gasped when she felt Jamie add a third finger. She immediately felt the loss of contact as Jamie’s hand slipped away from between her thighs.

“Rule number two, Dani.” Jamie stared at her through the mirror and waited for her reaction.

“Jamie,” Dani cried out. “Please, I need you so bad.”

“Well, you best be keepin’ quiet then, yeah?” Jamie once again, pushed two fingers into Dani’s pussy and watched as Dani’s hands curled into fists against the top of the dresser.

Her fingers curled as she pushed deeper into Dani’s wetness, pulling them out and shoving them back in. Each time she did so, Dani’s hips jerked forward and into the dresser, which caused the dresser to bang against the wall.

Dani’s breathing was getting louder the faster Jamie’s moved inside, with each thrust, the deeper she would go. Eventually, Jamie curled her fingers into a hook and pushed all the way into her, causing another loud moan to break free as Dani slammed her hand onto the top of the dresser.

“Fuck yes baby,” Dani breathed. Jamie pulled her fingers out once again and Dani cried in frustration. “Jamie, no. Please,” she begged.

“Dani, you’ve broken my rules three times now. M’not sure I want to continue at this point, since you clearly don’t want to be a good girl.” Jamie’s eyes watched Dani through the mirror as she waited for a response.

Suddenly, Dani lifted herself off the dresser and turned around to finally face Jamie. “I’m sorry baby,” Dani frowned, her voice was quiet and her eyes drifted down to the floor in shame. “It’s just-” Dani sighed and finally looked back up at Jamie, starry-eyed. “You fuck me so good, I can’t help it. I try so hard to be quiet, but you’re just so good with your fingers that it drives me crazy.”

And just like that, something to the extent of a feral animal ignited inside Jamie. Her eyes darkened as she approached Dani and grabbed her neck with a controlled force, and pushed her back against the dresser, causing it to slam against the wall. She lowered her mouth onto Dani’s shoulder again, and bit down as she snaked her hand back between her legs.

“I’m goin’ to make you feel so fuckin’ good baby,” Jamie husked as her fingers pushed through her wet folds once again.

Dani closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Jamie’s hand around her throat, loving when Jamie would use this type of force against her in their bedroom.

Jamie brought her mouth up to Dani’s and crashed their lips together as her fingers pumped in and out, which once again caused Dani’s hips to jerk back into the dresser.

“Mouth baby,” Dani moaned against her lips. Jamie pulled back, her fingers slowly loosened around Dani’s neck. She slowly dropped her hand and smirked as she placed her hands under Dani’s thighs and lifted her up onto the dresser. “Fuck,” Dani bit her bottom lip when she saw Jamie drop to her knees.

Jamie tugged Dani’s hips forward as she buried her face into her dripping cunt, her tongue pushing deep inside of her.

“Oh god, yes.” Dani shouted, her head slammed back into the mirror and she gripped her hand into Jamie’s curls as her tongue worked against Dani’s throbbing clit. “Suck it,” Dani begged, and suddenly Jamie didn’t care about the rules, she was more than happy to oblige. She wrapped her lips around Dani’s clit and started sucking and pulling as her tongue continued to massage against her.

Jamie then brought two fingers back up to Dani’s folds and without any warning, pushed them inside, causing another loud moan from Dani. She thrusted her fingers in and out at a steady pace as she continued to suck and massage her tongue against Dani’s clit.

Dani’s hand pushed Jamie’s head closer against her as her hips started to move in a steady circular motion. “Just like that baby, I’m so close.” Dani could hear Jamie sopping up her wetness as she continued to lick and suck, her fingers curling deep inside.

Dani knew it was wrong, she knew she had nothing to prove. But with Dawn being in the next room and her girlfriend’s face between her legs, she let out one final moan, the loudest one yet as she felt her orgasm shoot from her core up her entire body. Her hand gripped into Jamie’s hair harder as her hips moved faster against her mouth and fingers. “God, yes, “ Dani cried out.

Jamie could feel Dani’s thighs close against her face as her walls tightened around her fingers. She continued to push in and out and a steady pace until she felt Dani’s body relax. She pulled her fingers out and got up from her knees, smiling as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Dani’s, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Jamie laughed.

Dani’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, a tiny chuckle emitted as she slowly came down from her high. “You are amazing.” Dani smiled. “Do you think she heard us?”

“Yeah, Dani, I think it’s safe to say she definitely heard us.” Jamie smirked.

_______________

The next morning, Jamie sat at the kitchen table, a mug in her hand as she scrolled through her phone. She heard the bedroom door open and watched as Dawn exited the room.

“Mornin’,” Jamie smiled and slightly raised her mug.

“Morning,” Dawn mumbled.

Another door opened and Jamie’s eyes furrowed as she watched Dani walk into the kitchen, in a white tank top and skinny jeans. Immediately, Jamie noticed the red bite marks around Dani’s shoulder that she was clearly intentionally trying to show off. She rolled her eyes as Dani smiled sweetly before kissing her good morning. “You serious?” Jamie whispered.

“Not sure what you mean?” Dani shrugged. She then went to the cupboards and grabbed a frying pan out. “Are you guys okay with eggs for breakfast?” Dani looked behind her and saw Dawn’s eyes immediately dart away, as if she had been caught staring at her.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Dawn cleared her throat. “Did you need any help?”

“I should be good, you can just sit and relax.” Dani smiled. “Besides, you look exhausted. Did the time difference cause any problems sleeping last night?”

“Not exactly the time difference,” Dawn mumbled. The three of them froze and Dawn watched as Jamie and Dani exchanged a look. They then looked over at Dawn, who cracked a smile and shook her head. “I’d say get a bloody room, but that’s exactly what you both did last night and I still managed to hear everything.”

The three of them burst out into laughter as the awkwardness lifted from the room. “Yeah, sorry about that. Won’t happen again.” Jamie smirked, her eyes landed on Dani, who was lightly biting her bottom lip. “Right?” She asked.

“Right,” Dani winked.


End file.
